


Ears and tail

by Readerstories



Series: Teen Wolf x reader [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can u do a neko reader =^.^= any character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears and tail

Derek is woken up by a hard knock on the sliding door of his apartment.

“Hold on” he yells down, knowing it’s probably someone that can hear him. He frowns when the door opens; normally people wait for him to open. It’s a bit suspicious until he hears Stiles yelling for him to bring his lazy ass down. Walking down the stairs he is met by a sight he wasn’t expecting; Stiles and Lydia are standing in the middle of his living room holding you in between them. This wouldn’t be that weird if it wasn’t for the black cat ears and tail attached to your body and them looking very real. Derek can’t even manage to say anything; he just stares at the ears and tail before shifting his look over to Stiles.

“Hey, what are you looking at me for?! It’s not my fault! Well, some of it may be, but Lydia had a part in it too!” Derek arches his brow at her.

“We might have had the idea to try a spell for fun...” Derek is just about ready to just go upstairs and ignore them until they go away, but Lydia speaks again before he has the chance to.

“It was meant to be harmless spell, just giving the basic characteristics of an animal to a person for like 10 minutes, but something went a bit wrong.” She gestures to you, who are stroking you head up and down and purring Stiles’ arm.

“And what am I supposed to do?”

“Just look after them while we look for a way to reverse the effects, please?” Derek thinks for a while and then sighs.

“Fine...” He is about to say something more, but before he can, Lydia and Stiles have let you go and are out the door. He looks after them, wondering what the hell they were thinking trying that spell. Something that sounds suspiciously close to a meow makes him shift his attention to you. You are staring at him, your tail waving back and forth behind your back.

“What the hell am I going to do with you?” You don’t answer him; you just tilt your head to the left and keep looking at him. He sighs and turns around, starting to walk away from you.

“Maybe I should make some food. How does that sound?” He doesn’t really get an answer, but what he gets is you suddenly jumping on his back. By reflex he catches you, holding you up with his hands under your thighs.

“What are you doing?” You don’t answer him, instead you sniff his neck. Derek has been in many weird situations in his life, but this surpasses them by far. He walks over to the couch and tries to put you down, but this turns out to be a problem since you just cling to him harder, and yep, that’s defiantly claws ripping holes in his shirt. Eventually he gets you of him, and he tells you to stay at the couch while he gets a new shirt. He knows you probably won’t listen to him, so he tries to be as fast as possible. It doesn’t help though, because by the time he comes down you are rolling around in the bed and kneading it.

“What are you doing?” he asks. You don’t answer; the ear that’s not partly covered flicking is the only indication that you heard him. He knows that you are probably scenting the sheets or scenting yourself in his scent, but he wishes that he could get some sort of verbal response out of you. He sighs (which seems to be his favourite action today), and goes over to the bed, dragging you out of it. You try to resist, but he is much stronger and drags you up to the kitchen. He puts you on one of the barstools and points at you, demanding that you stay with a scowl on his face, trying to be intimidating. Turning around, he goes to the fridge.

“What do you want? I have some leftovers or I could make an omelette.” He turns around to look at you, but almost jump when he finds that you are right behind him. He wonders how you managed to sneak up on him like that, but apparently you got some cat skills as well as the looks. You reach around him and snatch a Chinese takeout box from the fridge. Real happy with yourself, you sit back down at the barstool and start eating it. You don’t use a fork or anything, just your hands. Derek makes a grimace and sets out to make an omelette for himself, noticing first now that he needs some food. When he finishes making the omelette, he turns around, fining you liking your hands clean for leftovers of the food. He shakes his head, sits down himself, and starts eating. After he has eaten about half of the omelette, he hears you meow again. He looks up and finds you staring at him.

“What?” You meow again and make a sort of vague hand motion in his direction. He finally understands that you want more food. He sighs and takes a piece of the omelette and throws it to you. Unfortunately he throws a little too hard, but you jump up and catch it mid-air. You land on all fours, proudly holding the piece of omelette in your mouth before swallowing it down. Derek just blinks and stares. You just stand up again and go over to the couch, laying yourself down in the middle of it and closing your eyes, obviously intent on going to sleep. Derek shakes his head yet again, finishes eating and puts the dishes away. Before he goes to the bedroom, he looks over at you finding you sleeping peacefully, tail swishing gently back and forth where it hangs over the couch.

Derek leaves you alone for the rest of the day, just checking up on you a few times. Every time he finds you sleeping on the couch, just in a slightly different position each time. (One of the times you are sleeping draped over the back of the couch, which he doesn’t understand how can be comfortable.) He doesn’t get any good updates from Stiles or Lydia when he checks in with them about the cure either. It’s mostly just them looking through old books and researching anyways. Although, one time he swears he can hear Stiles screaming and complain about a ‘damn thorny, ungrateful plant’ in the background of one of his calls with Lydia. He doesn’t ask.

Waking up at 3 am at night when you don’t plan to is never fun. Waking up to someone kneading his stomach with sharp claws is even less fun. The only reason Derek doesn’t lash out at you is that he recognises your scent.

“What are you doing?” he asks you. You don’t answer, just keep on kneading, and he swears he hears a faint purr coming from you. Seemingly satisfied with what you were doing, you let yourself fall down and stretch with a yawn, lying with your arms folded under you on top of his stomach. Staring at you and then at the ceiling, and muttering a few curse words, Derek wonders what his life has come to. He doesn’t move you, at the moment he is not awake enough to care.

He is awoken yet again a few hours later, this time by his phone ringing. He grabs it from the nightstand, blearily notes that the clock shows 6:45 am and it’s Stiles calling before answering.

“What?” he ask, barely awake yet.

“We managed to find a cure for the spell!” Stiles say brightly into his ear, way too cheerful before 7 am in the morning for Derek’s taste.

“The ingredients where a bit hard to find, but they should have done it I think. Could you check if it did?” Derek looks down at you where you are more or less curled around his waist, noticing that you indeed don’t have the ears and tail any longer. Mercifully no claws either.

“It’s all gone. So you didn’t need the person affected by the spell to be there?” Derek asks thoughtfully. You move a little, but don’t wake up. The fact that you haven’t already is a minor miracle.

“No, it just needed some hair from them, so we took some hair from their hairbrush. I’m glad it worked.”

“Me too, it was just weird. They ate a whole box of Chinese food with their hands, it was pretty disgusting.” Derek wrinkles his nose.

“You gotta tell me all about it in detail later, but now I’m gonna head to bed. See you later and say hey to them for me.” Stiles say, stifling a yawn.

“I will. Goodnight Stiles.” Derek hangs up and puts his phone down at the night table again and lies down. You move a little, apparently awake now. You raise your head and look at Derek, not even opening your eyes properly.

“What happened?” Derek smiles at you.

“Just go back to sleep, I’ll tell you later.” You nod and lean forwards slightly to give him a brief brush of lips. Derek is a little shocked, licking his lips in wonder.

“What was that for?” You smile back at him.

“Whatever happened you obviously helped me through it, so thanks.” You put your head back on his chest and it’s not long before your breath evens out. Derek strokes your hair and thinks that he might leave out this from Stiles, before his breath evens out too.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
